Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ ${1}$ $.$ ${2}$ $8$ $7$ $.$ ${7}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${{1}}$ $.$ ${2}$ $8$ $+$ $7$ $.$ ${7}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $8$ $.$ $9$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({41}+ {7}) + ({0.28} + {0.70})\\\\ &=48 + {0.98}\\\\ &=48.98 \end{aligned}$ $48.98 = 41.28 + 7.7$